Daytona Beach Romance
by iluvtitanic
Summary: Modern day, everyone is human. Ariel saves Eric from drowning, and they fall in love. They have obstacles when Ursula attempts to bribe Ariel for her father's job, and her father forbids her from seeing him. Can love be conquered? bad summary, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel jumped out of the water, dried herself, put her cover up on, and rode her bike home. "Ariel, your dad is gonna be kill you!" Flounder exclaimed. She looked at her best friend. He had sandy brown hair and blue green eyes. He was wearing a blue stripped shirt, and white swimming trunks. "Why, Flounder?" "One: you found _another _prized possession. Two: you missed your concert practice!" She stopped in her tracks. "No wonder I thought I forgot something while listening to my iPod! Daddy's going to kill me!" She pedaled as fast as she could.

Eric was walking his dog, max when a girl flew off her bike, and landed on Eric. "OOPS, sorry!" He looked at her. She had red, wavy hair that was picked up in a high bun and blue eyes the color of the Atlantic Ocean. She was beautiful. He got up, and dusted himself off. "It's okay." She smiled and got back on her bike. She chuckled. "Bye." "Bye." She rode off, she was beautiful.

Ariel thought of that boy she ran into. He had beautiful black hair, and blue eyes. He was handsome. Once she got home, her sister, Aquata was outside. She sighed of relief. "Thank Goodness! Dad was about to call the police! Where were you?" She rolled her eyes. "None of your business." She grumbled.

Ariel had six sisters, Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Alana, and Adella. Her mother died when she was three, so she didn't remember much. Her father, Triton, was a coast guard, and was cold hearted and didn't really like humans. She walked inside. Her almost uncle, Sebastian, was tapping his feet. "Ariel, where were you? Were you at the beach again looking for sea shells? I told you that you're only allowed to go to the beach with one of your sisters!" He yelled. "Daddy, I'm sorry, if you would let me explain-""Explain what? You disobeyed me? Did you talk to people?" "No, dad, only flounder." "You're grounded!" "Daddy, you can't-""It's worse that you missed practice, but disobeying me! Go to room for the rest of the night, and give me your phone and iPod! You'll get them back in two days."

She gave the electronics in, and ran to her room. Why was he so tense? She shed a tear. The, she heard a knock. It was her sister Alana.

"Hey, can I come in?""Sure, why not?" She came in, and sat next to her. She was three years older than Ariel, and she was one of her favorite sisters. She was 19. "I know Daddy can be tense at times,""At times? Try always! What made him like that?" "Mom died."

"How did she die?" She sighed. "Breast Cancer, doctors couldn't seem to find a cure, daddy thinks it was because they were too lazy and had better things to do. Therefore, he thinks all people are like that.""But, Alana, they're not! They're nice, and sweet, and funny!" Her sister brushed her hair, and braided it. "I know, but daddy is... Daddy."

She rolled her eyes. Alana was the only sister that understood her. "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm tired; I had a long day at the beach." "Okay." She hugged her, and left.

Eric played his flute, and sighed. His uncle, Grimsby was on top of him on getting a girlfriend. "Grimsby, I'll be fine. When I find the girl, you'll know." He was only 17; he didn't need a summer fling. He needed to have fun, surf, play basketball, and get a summer job.

His uncle rolled his eyes. "Eric Alexander Richards, if your parents saw you now, they would be worse." "Grimsby, can I go to sleep. "If you promise me that you'll find a girlfriend." "Yeah, yeah, sure." His uncle closed the door to his room, and he lies on his bed, and shut his eyes.

The Next Morning...

Ariel woke up, took a shower, and went downstairs. She and her sisters Alana, Arista and Adella were going to go shopping in the morning. She had breakfast and they headed out. Ariel was looking outside of her window, when she saw that boy. He was getting in a charcoal gray camaro. Her heart pounded. "Ariel?" She jumped. "Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" "Nothing." Adella looked at her. Ariel's eyes were lit up, and sparkling. "Ariel's in love!" Alana sing-songed. She blushed." No I'm not!" "Yeah, you are. Did you meet someone in the beach?" She shook her head. "It's nothing.""Okay."

Once they finally made it to the mall, they shopped for a few hours, and then went to the beach. Ariel was so happy to be going to the beach. She ran to where her metal detector was. She searched for items all day, until it was her time to be a hero.

Eric and his pals Tom and Ryan were sailing, when they all decided to jump in the water. "Come on, Eric, the water is great!" He thought about it, and smiled. He jumped in, and wet his hair. They were having fun until Eric got a cramp on his leg. Tom and Ryan were getting back on their sailboats, but Eric couldn't move. He was going to drown! "Dude, I'm going to drown! Get the lifeguard!" Tom nodded. He treaded water as long as he could.

Ariel was searching for more sea shells, when a boy with light brown hair ran up to her. "Have you seen the lifeguard?" "No, he's on break, why?" "My friend's drowning out there!" Her eyes widened in shock."I'm a good swimmer, I'll get him out!" She took off her shirt, and her shorts, revealing her bikini. "Ariel, what are you doing?" Adella yelled "There is someone drowning, I'm gonna save him!"

She ran out into the water, and swam to the boy. She picked him up and swam to shore, when she looked at him. It was the same boy she ran into yesterday. She put him on the sand. She started hands-only CPR. He woke up, and coughed up water. He looked at her, and smiled.

There and then, they knew they had a connection


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Eric looked at the girl. It was the same girl that ran into him yesterday. Did she save him from drowning? He got up. "Um, hi.""Hello.""Hi.""We just said that." "Oh, right." He smacked his head playfully.

"I'm Eric Alexander Richards.""Ariel Marie Stanley." They shook hands. "Um, thanks, you know, for saving me, I could've died.""It's alright.""How did you get out there?""My dad taught me how to swim down to the deep of the ocean when I was ten; he's a coast guard officer." "Oh." He chuckled.

She smiled, and Eric went weak in his knees. "How about your dad?" "Both my parents died when I was six, in a car accident. I live with my uncle Grimsby.""I know how you feel, my mom died when I was three of Breast Cancer, so I didn't really know her." They stood silent for a minute. "Ariel?""Yeah?""I want to get to know you. How about we go to see a movie tomorrow?"

Ariel's stomach did a somersault when she heard that. Her heart pounded when she opened her mouth. She smiled. "I would love that.""Ariel, let's go! Daddy wants us home!" Arista yelled! She rolled her eyes."I get my phone back tomorrow, but here's my number. Call me before 6:00." He smiled. She felt butterflies in her stomach. "Okay." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "Bye, Eric." "Bye. See you at 7:30 tomorrow."

She smiled, and ran to her sisters. "OOHH, Ariel!" "What?" "You're in love, it's pretty obvious!""I am? Oh Gosh!"They all smiled."Tell us all about him."

She squealed."His name's Eric and he's gorgeous! He asked me to go see a movie tomorrow!" They all jumped. "We are gonna help you nail this Eric fellow. Just wait, tomorrow, we are pampering you." She smiled, as they all went to Adella's car.

Eric smiled. Ariel was beautiful. Her smile was like no other one he had ever seen before. He had never seen someone more beautiful, and he had a date with her!

"So?" "So what?" "What happened?" "Not much, you know, we have a date tomorrow." "Whoa, Eric!" "Yeah?"

"You just nailed a hottie!" He rolled his eyes. "I like her, and I'm not going to use her, I'm not that type of guy." He wasn't. He respected women, and wouldn't do anything to hurt a girl. He was like a prince.

"Alright dude, whatever you say." He smacked his best friend, and laughed."What was that for?" "Because you're so weird" They all laughed, and went home.

Ariel brushed her hair, humming a song she couldn't get out of her head.

"Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye"

"Ariel, how do you know that song?" Attina asked. "I don't know, it's stuck in my head." "Mom used to sing that song to us before we went to sleep!" "For real?" "Yeah."

She thought of her mom. The last she could remember of her was her last visit to the beach. They had fun that day, and that was probably the only time she saw her father smile. After her mom died, He was rarely happy. Her father was always so strict, she even wondered if he loved them.

She then thought of Eric. He made the day shine brighter than the sun. His smile lit up the darkest room. Just thinking about him made her blush. "Ariel? Why are you blushing?" "You haven't heard? I've met the most amazing human in the world, his name is Eric!"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Infatuation." She mumbled. Attina was the most books smart out of all of them, and the one who never had fun. She got up and left. She didn't want to get mad.

She closed her eyes, and hummed that tune to help her sleep.

"Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel had a whole day of pampering by Alana and Adella. They picked out her clothes, and did her hair and makeup. Her father wondered why they were doing this, but they told him it was just a makeover. At six o'clock, Eric called. Adella and Alana squealed. She shushed them.

"Hello?" "Ariel!" "Hey Eric! What's up?" "Nothing, just making sure we were still on for tonight." "Yes we are." "Alright, pick you up at 7:00." "Okay." "Bye." "Bye." She hung up.

Eric looked at himself. He hoped that Ariel liked what he was wearing. He thought she was amazingly wonderful, and he couldn't wait to see her. He looked at the time 6:45, he got in his car, and drove to find Ariel's house.

Ariel sat on her sidewalk, waiting for Eric, when her friend Scuttle came along. He sat next to her. "Hey, Ariel, what's up?" "I'm waiting for my date.""Well, a date! Did your father allow you?" She shushed him. "He doesn't know, so hush!" He nodded his head. Then, Eric came in his camaro, and Ariel smiled. "Bye Scuttle!" "Bye Ariel!"

Eric opened the door for Ariel, and he smiled. She hugged him when she entered the car. "Hey." "Hey." He looked at her; she was beautiful. Her hair was loose and free. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress with a bow on the waist. She had on some makeup, but she was prettier without it.

"You look amazing tonight, in my opinion, you look prettier without makeup, but either way, you're still pretty." He saw Ariel blush. "Thank you, you look good too." He chuckled. "Thank you." They looked at each other, and then turned away.

Once they were at the movies, Eric allowed Ariel to pick what movie they wanted to see. She chose an animated movie about two Pandas and their struggle to get back home. He bought popcorn and soda for both of them. While watching the movie, their hands touched when they were both reaching for the popcorn. Soon after, He pretended to stretch and put his arm over her shoulder. She rested his head on his shoulder.

Ariel was pretty sure Eric liked her. He gave all the signals. He bought her popcorn, he put his arm over his shoulder, and he said she was pretty. They were having a fun time, as soon as the movie finished, they went to get ice cream. They sat down, and talked.

"So, tell me about yourself." "Alright, well, I have five sisters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Alana, and Adella. My dad doesn't like people. He only likes his best friend Sebastian, who is like my uncle. And he loves all of us, but he doesn't seem like it. I sing, and I love collecting things, how about you?" "I live with my uncle. I moved here from San Francisco after my parents died, and I have a dog name Max, he's a sheep dog. I play basketball, and I surf and sail."

"Wow! I would love it if you took me sailing one day!" "Okay. How about tomorrow?" She smiled. "I'd love to." He put his hand on her arm. "You are magnificent, Ariel Stanley." She blushed. "So are you, Eric." She stared at Eric. He smiled. Her stomach did a cartwheel when she saw this. "Look at the time; we need to head back home!" It was 10:30.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to his car. She wanted the night to never end. Once they were at her house, he stopped his engine. "Here's your stop." She stayed in his car. "Thanks for the night, Eric, it was wonderful." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He kissed her on the cheek. Her heart stopped. She blushed. "Bye Eric." "Bye Ariel."

She ran inside and shut the door. She sighed. "Hello, Ariel." Her father scared her. "H-Hi daddy." "How was Flounder's party?" Her sisters lied to their father, just for her. "Great." "That's wonderful." "Daddy, I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight." She walked to her room, where Alana was sitting on her bed. "So?" "It was wonderful! He asked me to go on another date with him tomorrow! We are going sailing!" "That's wonderful, and?" "He kissed my cheek!" "Oh, He's in love! I'll plan the wedding!" Ariel rolled her eyes. "Okay, but let me sleep for now." She smiled and walked away. Ariel plopped on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, waiting for the next day to come quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric woke up the next morning happier than ever. He woke up and called Ariel. "Hello?" "Eric!" "Are we still on for today?" "Yes, of course! See you at around 12:00?" "Yes! Of course!" "Bye." "Bye." He got up and started to get ready.

Ariel picked a bikini, some swimming shorts, and a tank top. She picked up her hair n a ponytail. She got sunscreen and her perfume bottle. She waited outside.

Eric jumped in his car to pick up Ariel. Today, he was going to take her out sailing, and then have lunch. Once she got into his car, she kissed his cheek. "Hey." "Hey." He drove to the beach.

He got the sailboat, and got her in first. They spent two hours out at sea, and then they shared a picnic in the sand. "Delicious, Eric, delicious." He smiled. He put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him, and smiled.

Her heart was pounding. Eric was leaning in to kiss her. She leaned in too. They were about to kiss, when someone cleared their throat. She looked up. It was her aunt Ursula. "Hello, dear."

"Aunt Ursula?" "My, how you've grown up! How old are you, 14, 15?" "I'm 16, and what are you doing here?" "You should know." She cocked and eyebrow.

"No, I don't know, Aunt Ursula. I have to go; I have to get to work. Let's go, Eric." "Um, ok." She grabbed his hand, and walked away. "Aunt Ursula?" "Yeah, long story."

"I've got time." "Well, Aunt Ursula and Daddy are enemies, Grandpa Poseidon always favored Daddy, and Aunt Ursula was jealous. Worse, he got her dream job, Coast Guard officer. And she has always tried to find a way to get that job." He looked at her. "Well! What a, a-""Witch? I know."

He smiled. "Let's get back to our picnic." They sat in his car; they talked, listened to music, and joked around. "Ariel? I would love to see you another time, but I'm not available for the rest of the week." She frowned at that. "Hey, but that doesn't mean that we won't ever hang out again. Hey, say we go the beach next Tuesday?" She smiled. "I'd love that!"

She hugged him. He pulled away, and leaned in. She leaned in, and was close to kissing, when Ariel's phone rang. It was her sister Arista. "Daddy needs you. NOW!" She hung up. "Eric, I need you to take me home." "Okay."

Once they got home, she hugged Eric, and ran inside. "Ariel, Flounder came by today." "Really? That's great!" "No, it's not. He told me that you haven't been with him at all these past three days. I told Alana to tell me the truth, and she confessed. What in the world were you thinking?"

"I don't know, Daddy, I'm in love!" "In love? Okay, sure. Ariel, you know how I feel about my daughters dating! I don't know what I am going to do with you!" His best friend Sebastian sighed. "You should get her a chaperone!" He snapped. "Exactly! Sebastian, you're her chaperone from now on, and Ariel, you are forbidden from ever seeing this boy again!" He walked away.

She ran to her room, and started crying. Why was her father so harsh? She got her phone, and texted Eric.

Hey, my dad found out about us. He forbids me from seeing you. I'm sorry Eric, just remember, I love you.

Eric saw the text message, and his heart sank. He had to think of a way to see her again. He could meet her father, and show him how great he was, or they could meet secretly.

It's okay Ariel, but this is going to be risky. I love you too, but we have to meet secretly. Can we go the beach on Tuesday, but without anyone?

Eric, my father sent his crabby best friend Sebastian to watch over me, I don't know if this will work.

It will, just make him promise that he won't say a word; I do that to Grims all the time.

Okay (:

He smiled. He knew it would be risky, but he loved her. In the end, love conquers all. In the end, all was fair in love. He hoped it wouldn't be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ariel was walking around the block with her best friend, Flounder, and her chaperone Sebastian, when she saw Ursula with her cousins, Flotsam and Jetsam. She rolled her eyes. "Hi Aunt Ursula." "Hello, Ariel, I hear you are having boy problems. I have a way to solve them." Her aunt laughed. "I have a deal: Flotsam, Jetsam!" They brought a suitcase with money. "If you convince your 'Daddy' to quit his job, I will convince him to let you be with lover boy. If not, you don't get this money or your boyfriend." She looked at her with mad eyes. "What? No! I wouldn't do that Daddy!" "Fine, suit yourself. You have three days to change your mind. Or else, Daddy becomes shark bait."

Ursula laughed as she got in her car. She rolled her eyes. "Stupid, how can she try to do that to me?" She tried to shake it off and be happy. She was going to secretly meet Eric and Sebastian was still a little shocked she was actually going through with this. "Ariel, is Eric better than me?" She smiled. "No, not at all, flounder."

Once they got to the beach, she met Eric. She smiled. "I missed you.""I missed you, too." He grabbed her hand. "You look pretty as always," She blushed. "Thank you."

They built a sandcastle, had some gelatos, and walked down the beach hand in hand. He helped Ariel find some sea shells, and whenever he found one, he would give it to her. They sat down. "I love you, Ariel." "I love you too." He leaned in, and so did she. He kissed her.

Her lips on his lips were like the ocean and the waves: perfect. She pulled out first. She blushed. He pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Then, there was music. He pulled her up to dance. "Eric, I don't know how to dance." He smiled. "Just move your feet side to side. Dancing is like talking." She smiled. They danced for a few minutes.

Eric didn't want the moment to end. He kissed her. "Ariel, we don't have to leave now, do we?" She hugged him. "No, not at all, Eric, not at all." She stroked his hair, and pecked him on the lips.

Ariel knew that if her father saw her now, he would kill her. He didn't want his little girls to grow up, but she wanted to. She wanted to get married, have children, and just be a normal girl, something her father didn't allow her to be. "Ariel, what's wrong?" She sat down in the sand. "My dad, he just is so cruel and tense."

"Why?" "Because well, my mom had cancer, I told you. And doctors haven't found a cure for that, so my father came to the conclusion that people are lazy and horrible, he has had that theoretical grudge ever since I was three. Therefore, my whole life I have only had two friends, Flounder and Scuttle, and my sisters."

Her eyes welled up with tears. Eric pulled her in for a hug. "Shh, Ariel, its okay, don't worry." She loved that her boyfriend was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't helping. "I just wish my father was different. I wish he was the dad I knew he was when I was three, not the one that has been like this since I was three."

Eric cupped her chin, and dried her tears. He looked at her with caring eyes. "Ariel, everything's going to be fine." "It can't be! I try telling him I'm 16 and I'm not a child anymore, but he doesn't listen! I wish my mom was here! She made everything better." Then, she remembered her mother's lullaby.

"Oh, the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under the bright blue

Endless Sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye"

She smiled. Just remembering that made her feel better. She started to hum the song. "See? That song you're humming makes you feel better." "That's the lullaby my mother sang us to sleep, and I remember it every time I'm sad."

Eric smiled. He didn't like to see his girlfriend sad, and he would do anything to make her happy. "Did your mother sing you to sleep?" "Yeah, she used to sing a song about dancing." He had a flashback on the night before his mother died.

"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
>You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word<br>Try it, go on, like so...

Just let your emotions tell your body what to do  
>See how much a single gesture can reveal!<br>And ev'ry little step  
>Ev'ry single step<br>Is one step closer  
>To saying what you feel<p>

Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
>And you find that you're expressing things<br>Your voice daren't say  
>Don't be afraid, let go!<p>

Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through  
>As the boundaries between us disappear!<br>And ev'ry little step  
>Ev'ry single step<br>Is one step closer  
>To talking loud and clear<p>

A dance is like a conversation  
>Except you never need to make a sound<br>And once you've begun  
>You speak as one<br>Give and take  
>Back and forth<br>Round and round

A dance is like a conversation  
>Except your lips don't ever need to part<br>And once you've begun  
>You speak as one<br>Cheek to cheek  
>Toe to toe<br>Heart to heart

Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
>But it says much more than language ever could<br>And ev'ry little step  
>Ev'ry single step<br>Is one step closer...  
>One step closer...<br>One step closer  
>To being understood"<p>

He smiled. "Eric. That's a beautiful song!" She hugged him. They soon left, but they were to see each other the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ariel woke up the next day all happy and in a great mood. Ariel and Eric made their relationship official, and she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend today. She just had to wait for him to call.

Eric had the perfect idea for a date: Ariel was amazed with human possessions, so he was going to take her to the museum; then go on a ferry ride to the lighthouse. He called her and told her he was going to pick her up at 11:30. He picked out his clothes and started getting ready.

"Ariel Marie Stanley, if your father knew about this, he would kill me and you and eat us for dinner!" She rolled her eyes at her chaperone. "Sebastian, calm down! Haven't you ever been in love? It's just so amazing!" "Ariel, don't change the subject!" "Please Sebastian. I'm, well, in love." "Ariel, you're 16, going to be 17 in two weeks, you don't know love." "I do so!"

"What is love? Tell me, Ariel." "Love is when someone looks into your eyes; you get butterflies in your stomach. Love is when your hands fit perfectly into his, love is when you see only them, and love is Eric and I." "Ariel, I have no idea what I am going to do with you." "You are not going to tell my father about me and Eric. Promise?" "Oh, alright." She hugged Sebastian, and went to get dressed.

Eric honked when he reached Ariel's house. She came outside, and ran into his car. "What, Sebastian didn't want to come?" She giggled and kissed him. "I told him not to come." He laughed "Okay." He drove to the museum. She was amazed with everything she saw. Her eyes shone whenever she saw something new. "I'm guessing you want to be an archaeologist when you grow up?" She nodded her head. "And you want to be?" "Probably in the navy, or you know, a coast guard." "You and my dad would be best friends!" He laughed.

Ariel had a fun time at the museum, and then Eric took her for another surprise. They got on a ferry, and then went to the lighthouse. "Eric, this is amazing!" "Yes, it is!" She held his hand as they walked around their visit to the lighthouse. Once they left it was 7:30. "Eric thanks for this date. It was wonderful." "No problem." They were about to kiss when someone said something."Oohh, Ariel's in love!" "And with a cute boy." She looked up. It was her frenemy, Pearl, and some other girl. "Hi, Pearl." "So, you got Eric, huh? Lucky you!" said the other girl.

"Yeah, so?" "So, we didn't think a girl like you would get a guy like him." "Hey, leave my girlfriend alone." "What are you going to do, lover boy?" She quickly remembered who that girl was. It was her aunt's dead husband's daughter, Vanessa. She was as rude and mean as Ursula. She was nice until Ursula got full custody of her. "Vanessa, leave us alone!" "Or what?" "Leave us alone, okay?" "Oh, look Pearl, she's being annoyed!" "Dude! She said to leave her alone!" "Pearl, why are you being so annoying?" "Because, Ariel is my friend, leave her alone." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She walked away. Pearl smiled, and walked away.

Eric stared in shock. Vanessa, the girl who stalked him for two years, knew Ariel. "How do you know Vanessa?" "She's Ursula's deceased husband's daughter." "So, she's your cousin?" "NO! She is not my cousin, they got married when I was 4, and she is not related in any way." "Don't worry, I don't like her either." "Why?" "She is a stalker!" His girlfriend laughed. "Don't worry, she's weird like that." He laughed, and they started to talk about something else.

"Eric, which one is your house?" Ariel asked on their way back home. He pointed to a house with a tulip garden. "My uncle's friend, Louis, well, he has a girlfriend, Carlotta. She thought we should have a tulip garden. So if you ever see a tulip garden, that's my house!" She smiled.

"Well, here's my stop! Thanks, Eric." She kissed him on the check and ran inside. Luckily, her father took an extra shift so no one saw her and Eric. She danced to her room, only thinking of Eric.

"Well, Eric, I understand we are in love?" "Big time, Grims. Her name is Ariel, and she's perfect." His uncle laughed. "Well, I'm happy for you." He smiled and went to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on, Ariel, just one little note." Sebastian complained. Ariel rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "La la la la laaaa, there you go, Sebastian, I sung. Now can I go?" "Ariel, you know that your family needs this concert!" "Why? I mean, I love singing with my family but I want to live my life!"

"Ariel, you know that you're like my daughter, and I wouldn't make you do this if you were my daughter." "Then why make me?" "Don't tell your father, but the reason we are doing this is because he wants the money to go for the researchers that are looking for a cure for cancer." "Breast cancer?" "Yes." "But I thought he never wanted-""Ariel, the only reason your father hates people so much is because-""They're too lazy to find a cure, I know." "Ariel."

_13 years ago..._

_Athena lied in the hospital bed, weak and tired, while her seven beautiful daughters gathered around her and her youngest on her lap. "_

_"Athena, I love you." Triton whispered. Attina shed a tear, knowing what would happen soon. "Attina, don't cry, I'll be fine." "Mommy, don't leave us." "I'm not going anywhere." Athena took a deep breath, and coughed. "Ariel, go with daddy." Her daughter nodded and went to her father._

_Mommy, please sing that song that you sing to us every night!" Ariel exclaimed. Her mother gave a cough and smiled a weak smiled._

_"Oh, the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under the bright blue_

_Endless Sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello_

_And wave goodbye"_

_Athena kissed each of her daughters a kiss on the cheek, and told them she was going to sleep._

Ariel shed a tear, not wanting to remember anything else. "Sebastian, I miss her so much." "I know, we all do." "Alright, fine, I'll do it." Sebastian smiled and got up.

Ariel got up when her phone buzzed. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" "Ariel?" "Daddy?" "I need help!" a person laughed in the background. "You should've taken the deal." The call ended. "URSULA!" She yelled. What was she going to do? She couldn't leave because she had concert practice, and she didn't know what to do. "Eric!" She cried out.

"Sebastian, we gotta go!" "Why?" "Ursula has my dad!"She ran out of her house and thought of Eric's house. The one with the tulips, she thought. She ran until she reached Eric's house. She knocked on the door, and Eric came out. "Ariel, what are you doing here?" "Ursula, Ursula tried making a deal with me that if I get my father to quit his job, she would get him to let us be together, I said no, and, and now she has my dad and I don't know what she'll do with him! Oh, Eric I'm so scared, I don't know what will happen, and-" "Ariel, calm down, we'll go to the coast guard headquarters and I'll call the cops and we'll go and save your dad!" She sniffled. "You mean it?" "Of course! Let's go!" They got in the car, and Eric drove as fast as he could.


End file.
